Twue Love 3
by StrawberryShortcakeLOL
Summary: Belle is on her way back to find her love. Will she find him or will she find the monster that has no heart? "Rated m for later content"


Hello. This is my first fanfic ever...so plz no hatin on me. Enjoy!

It had been a month since he , Henry, Charming, and Ruby were the only ones who cared...along with me. I loved him and they let him die.

I gulped down the fourth glass of whiskey I had that night.

"Hey. You wanna come home with me?" A bearded drunk asked me.

"No." I walked outside to walk home. I moved into his home after he left. Arms wrapped around my waist pulling e back.

"You're going home with me now." He said leading me to his car.

"No! Let me go!" I screamed as he threw me in the car, hitting my head on the window.

"Leave her be." Someone said and the man was shot.

My vision went black and I started falling unconscious. The man who killed the drunk picked me up and carried me somewhere.

When I woke up I was in Rumple's bed. "Oh Rumple." I started crying. I clung the pillow to my face and cried.

When I was done, I saw a note on his desk.

"I love you Belle. And If you ever want to see me again, make this spell."

I rushed down to his shop and searched for all the ingrediants for the spell. Once I had them all I said the spell and waited. The whole shop started to shake.

"Belle!? No! Stop!" Charming ran and pulled me away from the portal.

"No! I have to get him back!" I pushed him off. "Tell them I'll be back. With him."

"Belle! The note's from Hook. He'll get you." He him

"What?" I stepped a little closer to him.

"Belle!" He reached for me as something grabbed around me.

"Ahhh!" I fell in the portal.

I watched as the portal went away. I slammed into the water with little air in my lungs. I raced to the top so I could live. I gasped for air when a rope was tied around me.

"Well...it seams you found my note." Hook said and tossed me in his cell.

"Hook. You have to let me save him." I pleaded.

"Oh. I'll have you on your knees begging later love." He kissed me.

I tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. He let me go and left. I crumpled to the ground and cried. "Rumplestiltskin."

I fell asleep crying for him to help me.

"You called?" He asked.

"Rumplestiltskin!" I hugged him. "I've missed you."

"And who might you be?" He asked.

My heart broke into a million pieces. "You don't remember me. I knew it."

"You look familier. What is your name?" He asked.

"I'm Belle. Belle French. And I come from the Enchanted forest...but well...I think you know." I smiled.

"The curse. You were sent to the future in your cursed form. But who woke you?" He asked pointing at nothing in paticular.

"I...don't know. I remember working for you then kissing you. But you pushed me away and I was kidnapped by the Evil Queen and held hostage." I looked at my hands.

"Wait...you kissed...me?" He smiled. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Because I love you! She told me to show how I felt and I did but you saw that she was trying to weaken you so you thought I wanted that to happen to you. I didn't know what would happen."

"Well...I don't remember you so...toodle loo." He poofed away.

"Good-bye Rumple." I cried and laid down until Hook came in again.

"Who were you talking to?" He picked me up by my hair.

"The love of my life." I spit in his face and elbowed him in the gut.

As he fell I yanked his hair and kneed him in the face. He fell and passed out. I snatched his hook and threw it in the water. After I tied him up, I ran to the deck.

"Nice fighting dearie." Rumple was floating in mid-air.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to look for a way out and off of this god forsaken boat.

"You know you could hop on here with me if you want away from here." He offered me his hand.

"And how can I trust you?" I asked as I heard people yelling so they could find me.

"Do you really have a choice?" He asked and looked at my hand as it slowley grasped his.

"Warning I'm afraid of heights!" I yelped as he took off to the sky.

"Then don't look down dearie." He smiled.

I clung to him not looking down.

Rumple's POV

She was warm. Her hair was neatly flowing in the wind and her face was to my chest. Her slender hands were holding my waist as we soared through the air.

"You may look now love." I landed on the front porch of my castle.

She removed her face from my chest and hands from my waist. "I missed this place."

"You really are telling the truth aren't you?" I asked.

"I don't lie." She smiled and saw that I was staring at her. A light blush went over her rosy red cheeks.

"Well then, you'll be plesed to know that since I helped you, you get to clean and cook for me."

"I would love to." She walked off. "Do you have any dresses?"

"Yes. In here." I pointed to a room and walked inside the closet.

"Woah. You never showed me this room." Belle spun around and squeled.

"It was my wife's belongings." I sighed. She would look beautiful in these dresses. Stop thinking about that.

"I'm so sorry." She looked at me sadly.

"It's fine." I smiled.

"No. I could deal with this." She motioned to her outfit.

"No. You will wear what you please. Just not my clothes." I smiled.

She giggled and I loved the sound of her laughter. "I'll do that."

I smiled. "Good-night."

"Good-night." She smiled.

I wallked away and saw a piece of the future. She was kissing me and I wasn't scaley. We were together. But then I saw Hook. He shot her and she frogot about me. I felt my heart burn as I saw what Hook was going to do to her.

Belle's POV

I was asleep when something loud woke me up. I shot up and looked around. "Hello?"

"Hello dear." Hook said and pushed me on the bed. "Where were we?' He asked looking at me, unbucling his pants.

"How did you get in here?" I asked trying to get away.

He yanked my hair back and slammed me into the wall. "Love the dress." He whispered in my ear and he slid a hand through my hair.

"Get off!" I threw him off of me. He went flying across the room and crashed into the closet door.

He saw the clothes and glared at me. "You helped him kill Mila!"

He wrapped his hands around my throat until I started seeing black all around. I tried to gasp for air but his hands wouldn't allow it.

"Please. I didn't know her." I coughed.

"Get off of her!" Rumple yelled. He pulled him off of me and sent him somewhere.

"Are you alright?" He helped me up.

All I could do was nod. I still couldn't breath.

"Can you breath?" He asked inspecting the red marks.

I nodded. "I think so."

"Shhh." He looked me in the eyes.

We just sat there for hours until I broke the silence. "What would happen if your true love kissed you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll turn back to normal." He said gently placing his fingers on my neck.

"Ow." I winced.

"Sorry dearie." He said and ran a hand across my neck.

"What would happen if I kissed you?" I asked looking in his eyes.

"I don't know yet. Would you like to find out?" He asked.

I nodded and placed my lips on his. He closed his eyes and kissed me back gently.

He pulled back and he turned to the Mr. Gold that I met in cursed form.

"What happened to me?" He asked, cupping my face. "Belle? Is that really you?"99

I nodded. "I thought you died."

"I found a spell to keep me alive and Henry as well. I wanted to tell you but I needed to stay here for a little while longer."

"I know. Hook made a note that brought me here so if I make the spell I can take us back home." I smiled.

"That would work dearie. Let's get started." He started to get up when I pulled him down. "Yes-"

I cut him off by a forcefull kiss on the lips. His tounge was overpowering mine and he pushed me on the bed, where I ran my fingers through his floofy hair. He smiled against my mouth.

"What?" I gasped for air.

"You. I love you." He gasped and shoved his mouth on mine again.

I moaned as his tounge forced my mouth open. His hands roamed my waist. "Rumple...we need to get back."

"I know. When we get back then?" He asked.

"Yeah." We jumped up and went in search of the items we needed to get back to Storybrooke.

Once we had them all we said the spell and waited for the portal. Once it opened, we jumped in, holding one another.

When we apeared back in Storybrooke, Charming had gotten everyone there to help me.

"Belle!?" Ruby ran up and hugged me. "Where have you been?"

"I went home...and brought back a friend." I looked back at Rumplestiltskin.

"What? We thought he was dead." They said as Henry hugged him.

"Gramps." He smiled.

"Hello lad." Rumple hugged him back.

I smiled and kissed him.

"What was that for dearie?" he asked.

"I missed you." I started to cry. He hugged me and everyone grouped in on the hug.

"Air." I joked.

"You're fine." Snow said and laughed.

We all laughed until I saw Hook. I screamed and he shot a gun in my direction. But just in time, Henry pushed me down and I jumped over him so he wouldn't be shot.

"You are all going to pay for hiding her from me. I will find her one way or another. And I will make you beg." He dissapeared.

Everyone looked at me. All the air went out of my lungs and I toppeled over passing out.

"Belle!" Rumple yelled as Charming picked me up to lay me on the bed.

"What's on her neck?" Someone asked, pointing at the bruises from Hook.

"When she was there, Hook had her captive for a night and then he got ahold of her when I was asleep. But I got him off of her in time." Rumplestiltskin said stroking my face.

"What did he mean by making her beg?" Henry asked.

"He wants her to replace his lover Henry." Mr. Gold said.

"What? But she's susspoed to get with you. You're the beast...sorry, and she's Belle. Y'know, Beauty and the Beast?" Henry said.

Rumple/Mr. Gold. (Sorry I keep changing it) looked at me once more before he set off to kill Hook.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To kill Hook." He growled.

"Then we're coming with you." Charming said.

"You'll distract me." He smirked, walking away.

"But we can help. You need us and you owe us." Charming said.

"How is that?" Rumple asked.

"We let Belle go to find you." Snow said.

"Fine. But if you as much as let her get hurt, You're dead." They left.

I woke up screaming from the dream I had. "Ahhhhh!"

"Shhh. It's okay Belle. It was all a bad dream."The person stroked my face.

I cried in their embrace until I felt metal on my back. "Hook." I pulled away.

"Yes love?" He used the hook and stabbed it through my leg.

"Ahhh!" I cried as he spun it side to side. "What do you want?"

"You and crock(Rumple) dead." He pulled the hook out and stabbed it through my stomach.

"Agh!" I coughed and gurgled up blood.

"What was that? Ha!" He laughed as more blood rushed down my leg and torso.

"Rumplestiltskin will." I coughed up more blood. "get you for this."

"I'm counting on. God-bye Belle." He kissed my lips and pulled the hook out of me.

He left me there whimpering until the blood loss almost killed me.

"Belle! We have...Belle?!" Ruby and Henry ran up to me. "Oh my god! Henry Get a hold of Mr. Gold!"

Henry got the phone and called him. "Gramps! Get here now!"

Rumple poofed in and saw me. "What happened?!" He asked kneeling over me as I laid a bloody hand on his cheek.

"Hey." I coughed up even more blood.

"Shhh. Let me heal you." He said and placed a hand over my stomach. The blood rushed back into my wound and the pain went away. He did the same to my leg.

"Thank you." I said.

"He will pay!" He growled.

"No. Don't stoop down to his level." I got up.

"Stay down." He pointed at me and snarled.

"But Rumple! He will hurt you!" I screamed.

He looked at me, pain in his eyes. "You think I'm weaker than him don't you?"

"That's not it." I sighed.

"Then what is it?" He plopped his hand down.

"I..." I looked away. "He touched me Rumple..."

He tensed up at the mention of it. "Now he is dead."

"No. He wants you to get you. He'll be ready the next time you're here or there." I grasped his arm.

"Then he'll get what he wants." He snarled.

"Please. Stop." I pulled him back. "Come back with his heart."

He staredat me. He nodded. "Yes dearie." He kissed me forcefully.

I kissed him back and we parted. I walked to Ruby's so we could talk.

"Belle!? Hook's here." Ruby pulled me under the counter just in time for Hook to turn around.

"Oh, Belle. I know you're still alive. Why don't you come out and play with me and Henry here." He pulled Henry out and threw him on the ground.

I jumped up. "I'll go if you spare them and Rumple."

"That's all I want." He held out his elbow for me to take.

I walked out of the building ignoring him. "Sassy huh. I like it." He grabbed em and kissed me.

I whimpered and waited for it to end.

As he pulled away we walked to his ship and go on. He threw me in the cell hitting my head so I would be asleep for a couple of hours.

Rumple's POV

I walked into Granny's when Ruby was holding Henry, who was crying, Granny was holding Ruby and they all looked at me.

"What? Where's Belle?" I asked.

"Hook had Henry. She sacraficed herself to save him." Ruby sobbed.

I looked at Henry. "Now you have to prove that you are still the beast she fell in love with gramps."

Henry handed me my dagger and I looked at him. I nodded and took off. I used the dagger and my scales came back.

I used magic to track them down.

I poofed upon the ship hearing cries from the cells. I ran down there to see Belle half naked. Hook had his shirt off and she was chained and gagged. He was buttoning his pants and then he zipped them.

"I'll be back." He kissed her and left. I was hiding in the shadows when she was ungagged.

"You are a little cute one eh?" The pirate kissed her.

As he left I saw she was bleeding. Oh no. "Belle?" I asked so I won't frighten her.

She shook.

Please. No more." She cried.

I walked up to her and she saw me. "Rumple." She cried.


End file.
